This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The MBE specialist will draw on the experience of the OUHSC Laboratory for Genomics and Bioinformatics in the annotation of the genomes of Neisseria gonorrhoeae, Aggregatabacter (Actinobacillus) actinomycetemcomitans, Staphylococcus aureus, Pasteurella multocida, a nontypeable Haemophilus influenzae strain, Histophilus somni and the ongoing sequencing and annotation of other microbial genomes (in various stages of completion, including Actinobacillus pleuropneumoniae (two strains), Edwardsiella ictaluri, Flavobacterium columnare, Bacillus thuringiensis and Bdellovibrio bacteriovorax), to provide guidelines for manual annotation.